Water Demon
by purpledragon6
Summary: When Dipper catches a glimpse of a very rare Gravity Falls dragon, but do to a mix-up is convinced she is a danger. Maybe Dipper/OC. Not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

3:30.

The most dreadful time of day in the Mystery Shack. Why? Because work is slow then and it starts to get overly boring. Well, today was a little different then most days.

* * *

Its around this time that a women, about six foot ten but looked very young walked into the shack. Aside from her size being abit odd she had long pencil straight black hair which was choppy towards the bottom, large emerald eyes and olive colored skin that didn't look at all natural. Her outfit was constructed of a form fitting blue top, a semi-mini skirt and black ballet flats. Making no eye contact with any of the workers, she just went straight to the back of the store and began to look around.

"Hm, never seen her around here before." Dipper mumbled sweeping the part of the floor that was farthest away from her. "Another tourist no doubt."

"Nah, I've seen her before. But she only comes around here like once every year." Wendy responded not even looking up from her magazine. "She usually just buys a raw fish and leaves. Doesn't even pay. Not that Stan minds."

"What do you think she does with raw fish?" Mable wondered out loud while spinning on the globe.

"Maybe- I don't know." Souse answered rubbing his chin and trying to think.

Moments later, sure enough the women returned holding a raw fish.

"Tell Stan, Hope was here." The girl said in a sweet tone before leaving quickly.

As soon as she left, said man entered the room.

"Hope was here!" Wendy and Mable said in unison, both girl's sounding very uninterested.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Stan mumbled tossing a package of papers at Dipper. "Go hang these in the creepy part of the woods."

Dipper was used to this chore, took the papers and wandered outside. A small distance into the woods he notices the women from the store, sitting up in a tree, eyeing the fish hungrily. Suddenly her jaw and mouth turned purple and widened, reveling a set of sharp fangs and a forked tongue which darted out and wrapped around the fish and dragged it into her awaiting mouth. Drool and fish guts spilled all over her lips and chin. Her lips smacked open and shut showing her sharp teeth shredding the meat and bones of the frozen fish until her tongue pushed it back into her throat.

The sight both interested and sicked the 12 year old but still he watched. Finally, the last of the fish had been swallowed and the tongue was rounded, teeth filed themselves down, and the lips and jaw shrank back down to normal size and skin returned to being olive.

"What on earth did I just witness!?" Dipper whispered to himself as he reached into his jacket and pulled out his number 3 book and flipped through it to a page with a similar picture to the scene he just saw.

**Dragons:**

**From my studies I have found that certain dragons are capable of hiding among humans in fake skins similar to those of a selkie. Most young dragons, between the ages of 1-14 are only capable of wearing the fake skin for 24 hours once every year and are often dangerous if re-.**

****"Uh oh." Dipper whispered closing the book, not bothering to read the rest of the passage.


	2. Chapter 2

"OK, OK, calm down Dipper, she may not be a dragon, she may just a your average Joe who has some sorta disorder where she can grow fangs, a forked tongue and purple scales!" Dipper whispered to himself sarcastically as he re-entered the mystery shack.

"What cha talkin about stretch?" Stan asked, apparently hearing what the younger man had said.

"Um, Gruncle Stan, how much do you really know about Hope?" Dipper asked.

"Who?"

"You know, that girl that was in here." Dipper reminded him, but still the old man looked confused. "You know, black hair, crazy olive skin, Emerald eyes."

"Oh yeah! That girl, well for starts her name isn't Hope, Its Sapphire some sorta outta state name or something, anyway, I've known that kid since she was 5 when I first opened the mystery shack, which was about 10 years ago." Stan began walking to the door frame and leaning on it. "Sweet kid, and every year her mother bought her a fish, yellow tail, I think for like the kids birthday or something. Anyway-"

"Do you think she might be something... Not human?" Dipper asked lowering his voice.

"Yes, but what man doesn't think that? Especially during those 'monthly visits' am I right?" Stan asked with a slight laugh.

"Do you know where she lives?" Dipper asked, completely ignoring the joke.

"Somewhere in the mountain side I think." Stan answered. "I wouldn't go up there thou-."

Already his great-nephew was gone and running off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

The mountain side, as Dipper soon found out, was a place that was impossible for humans to live there. The almost flat stone surface of the mountain made it impossible for anyone to climb up it.

"This can't be right." Dipper mumbled pulling out his book and flipping to another page about Dragons.

_**Dragons continued: Dragons often live in caves carved out of mountains high up so not to be discovered. Said caves are usually invisible due to large rocks and boulders covering the entrance. **_

"So, secret entrances?" He said aloud and took a few steps back and sure enough there was a slight crack where two stone walls met. "Well, its a good thing I borrowed Mable's grappling hook yesterday."

With that being said he pulled out the four poled gun and ran his finger along the top of the gun and flipped up the plastic circle with the bulls eye painted on it and aimed it for the darkness between the cracks and pulled the trigger, hitting his target instantly.

"I hope this works." He said jumping up as the rope hitched and quickly began to retract into its original place, pulling him up with it.

After a few short minutes all the rope had safely returned to the base of the gun.

"Hm, that wasn't so ba-AHH!." He yelped as he looked down and saw that he was now 100+ feet off the ground, and his only foothold was the grappling hook... In his hand.

Took make matters worse, he found that the crack was too small for even his hand to fit in.

"Didn't think this through." He mumbled, still hanging from the handle. "Um, Help!? Anyone else up here?"

At that moment the stone began to roll away, but stopped when the hole was big enough for him to fit through.

"Hm, maybe thats like a secret password or something?" He joked as he pulled himself into the cave, which actually resembled a teen's room rather then a cave.

Its walls were geodes rather then regular rock and on the floor was what looked to be quartz. There wasn't much inside the cave besides a pile of bones and a few scraps of material, and a pile of blankets and pillows in the corner of the room. A small blue fire in the center of the room was the only source of light, making unsettling shapes appear on the walls.

"OK, maybe I should go..." Dipper said aloud as he turned to leave but came face to stomach with a purple blur.

"What are you doing in my lair!?" A voice growled.

Dipper took a step back and saw a humanoid creature, covered in purple scales and large dark purple wings with long black hair that reached her back. She pointed a black claw at his nose and her green catlike eyes burned with the same blue flame that was in the center of the room. Her fangs were bared.

"Uh oh..."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here!?" The dragon hissed again creeping closer and closer to Dipper.

"U-ugh. I was just leaving?" He said quickly about to head for the open cave only to have it blocked by a large boulder.

"Why so soon?" The dragon said in almost a raspy whisper.

"U-u-um." Dipper quickly reached into his backpack and fumbled around for something that would stop her from advancing.

The dragon growls and inches closer and closer to him, blue fire that match the one in the center of the room burned in her eyes.

"Your no - ." Her words cut short when his hands touch a familiar piece of cold stone.

He grips the object and rips it from his bag. It's a red flashlight with a jewel taped to the end. Flipping it, he pointed it at the dragon and turned it on as blue light flooded the girl's vision, making her grow even taller.

"Crap! Wrong side!" He yelped flipping it back over as pink light spilled over the purple tummy of the creature and she began to grow smaller.

Inaudible words flow from her lips in the form of high-pitched squeaks. Dipper laughed and picked up the itty-bitty dragon by her wings.

"Not so tough now are you little guy, ugh I mean girl." He said smugly.

The angered animal opened her mouth and shot a bright blue flame at Dipper.

"Ah! Hot! Hot!" He yelped, quickly patting out the flames on his now ruined shirt, not noticing he had dropped her.

Quickly, she ran towards the exit only to get caught by a glass cavern. The jar flipped upside-down, capped, and brought up to a pair of brown eyes.

"You know, your actually kind of cute when your this small." He laughed as it shook the sides of her prison.

Dipper help up his flash-light and pointed it at the boulder. It shrank down to the size of a pebble.

"This thing is actually really useful." He commented as he stuck the jar in his jacket pocket and jumped from the ledge.

He then pointed the flash-light at himself as he grew tall enough to touch the ground, then shrank himself back to normal size.

"Not gonna have you destroying my town." He said, taking out the jar again and watching the dragon burning the sides of the glass jar.

He pocketed it again and began to walk towards home, not hearing and angered cry, coming from the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

The dragon growled and burned the side of the glass jar with an angered flame. She circled about the jar a few times before attempting to burn it again. Dipper giggled softly.

"You're a determined little thing aren't you?" He mumbled as he poked tiny holes in the jar with a pen.

As he made one of the holes, he used the tip of the pen to rub the dragon under the chin. The dragon toppled over as the pen was two big and it knocked her over.

"Cute." Dipper laughed as he set the jar down and picked up his book.

A few quick flips and he was at the page he had been on a few hours earlier. His eyes skimmed the page and his heart nearly sunk when he read the page.

**Only red dragons should be fears. They are the only known type of dragon to attack. Mother dragons are also known to attack if their babies are threatened. Even if the baby was taken while the mother was not around the mother can still pick up on the kidnappers sent.**

Dipper stopped and looked at the dragon in the jar, she appeared to be smirking at him.

"Ooooh no..." Dipper grunted stressful as he rubbed his face. "Please tell me your not a baby dragon..."

The dragon nodded and folded her arms. Only one thing could make this even worse.

"Your mom is a red dragon isn't she?" Dipper mumbled sorely.

The dragon smiled widely, baring her fangs.

"And your a purple colored dragon... So you never were a threat?" He mumbled, already knowing the answer.

She nodded, her smile growing.

"And your mother is on her way here to kick my butt?" A loud screach followed by the crackle of fire and the falling of trees followed.

"Saw that coming." Dipper mumbled as he jumped off his bed and grabbed the jar and his book and was quick to look up the proper way to return the baby.

**Never approach the mother directly with her child, the best thing to do is leave the baby dragon where you found it. Never turn your back on the dragon, they might be still angry and attack you.**

Unfortuently, Dipper didn't read this.


End file.
